


A blue police box is forever

by Fuuma



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un anello tempestato di diamanti: qualche migliaio di dollari.<br/>L'espressione fangirleggiante di Blaine: non ha prezzo.<br/>Per tutto il resto c'è Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A blue police box is forever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Di che cosa il tuo personaggio preferito - o la tua coppia preferita - è fan?; Anello;  
> Disclaimers: I personaggi di Glee appartengono a chi di diritto  
> Scritta per l'International Fanworks Day Drabble Challenge @AO3  
> Scritta per la 4° Settimana del Cow-t5 @maridichallenge

Sebastian sorride all'espressione felice (anche se non è sufficiente a descrivere il modo in cui Blaine brilla. No, davvero, _brilla_!) del suo ragazzo.

C'è voluto un po' per trovare l'anello giusto – uno che fosse più bello, molto più di quello con cui Blaine si è proposto a Kurt –, ma, da solo, non sarebbe bastato. 

«Ti piace?» domanda, anche se conosce già la risposta – la conosce dalla _soffiata_ di Cooper.

«Bastian, lo _amo_.»

E non c'è nulla di più appagante del modo in cui Blaine strofina la guancia _{Aww}_ sul cofanetto blu a forma di TARDIS che racchiude l'anello di fidanzamento.

**Author's Note:**

> [[Qui](http://cdn.supadupa.me/shop/6579/images/676866/Tardis-4_grande.jpg?1353119959)] il cofanetto di cui si parla nella drabble


End file.
